


Not So Small

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral, Smut, mishas!dom!eyebrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Misha gets annoyed by people referring to Castiel as small and when he catches you reading some Angel Smut, he decides to remind you just how big he actually is…~





	Not So Small

The room was dark but for the light emanating from your phone screen. You had sat down in the living room for a quick break almost three hours ago and gotten sucked into a world of deliciously dirty fanfiction, so much so, that you hadn’t noticed the time slip away. The sun had set beyond the big windows, washing you in darkness, but your eyes were trained on little black words on little white posts, devouring tales of angelic debauchery.

Castiel spread his wings as the jingle of keys failed to reach your ears.

Blue eyes glowed brightly as the front door opened.

Grace tickled the Reader’s g spot as Misha kicked off his shoes and flipped on the light.

“Did I not pay the electric bill?” he asked with a laugh.

You jumped a bit and looked up, your eyes strained from hours spent in smutty heaven. “I…oops.” You smiled and shifted in your seat, stretching your arms above your head. “I guess I lost track of time.” A yawn tickled your throat and you gave in to it. “Wha timb id it anyway?”

Misha came towards you as he checked his watch. “Little after nine.”

Setting your phone down, you reached for him, pulling him down for a kiss once he was caught. “Have a good day, baby?”

He hummed into your kiss and smiled when you released him. “Yeah. It was OK.” A shrug of indifference shook his shoulders and Misha collapsed onto the sofa next to you. “And how was your day?”

His right arm came to rest behind your neck uncomfortably, so you readjusted and cuddled into him.

“Not bad. Nothing crazy.”

Your phone sat forgotten on your lap, the screen glowing and catching Misha’s eye.

He nodded down at it, trying to see what you were up to when he walked in. “Whatcha reading?”

Embarrassment flooded your system, setting your cheeks ablaze. “Um, nothing…” You went to flip the phone over, but Misha was quick and yanked it from your reach. “Dude…”

A laugh of shock filled his tired face as Misha scrolled quickly through your latest fanfiction. “Y/N… my goodness.” He grinned, deep blue eyes widening as he read a few lines. “You’ve been reading porn… about… me…” His frown was adorable, laced with pride and curiosity; maybe a touch of awkwardness. It’s not like he didn’t know there was fanfiction dedicated to him, but he had no idea you partook in it.

“Well,” you tried to clarify whilst snatching the phone back, “Castiel, really.”

“Uh, no!” he scolded, pulling the screen from your hand. “I wanna see what distracted you so much you sat in the dark for hours.”

You wanted to protest but it was too late anyway, so you sat back and watched his face contort with scattered amusement and disgust. His lips moved subtly as he read, his eyes growing wide and then narrowing again. He was intrigued but annoyed and you chewed your lip, wondering what had him so worked up. 

“Castiel’s slender hips…” he read aloud, skipping around the page. “His slight frame…” Another swipe of his thumb, another murmured line. “Thin, lean body?” He dropped the screen and looked to you in horror. “What the hell is this?”

Unsure, you cocked your head and shrugged. “I… what do you mean?”

Misha sneered and found another passage that irked him. “Castiel’s small hand cradled your cheek… The Angel’s delicate fingers curled around your breast… This is unacceptable!”

“What’s the matter with it?”

“I’m not small!”

The force behind his words took you by surprise and you laughed right out loud, wounding him deeper.

“I’m not!”

“I’m so sorry, baby,” you said quickly, trying to appease him. “I know you’re not small. They just… Cas is always referred to as smaller in fanfic.”

Misha shook his head and pursed his lips, trying to drill a hole through the screen with is glare. “Why?”

Another shrug, a hand on his thigh. “I don’t know. Maybe standing next to Jared and Jensen you just seem… small.”

His harsh stare moved to you and you shivered. “Do you think I’m small?”

“Well, no…but compared to Jared, everyone is…small…”

“So you do.”

It wasn’t a question and the slow raise of his brow told you to be wary of how you responded.

Arousal swam through your veins and you squeaked a faint, “No?”

His eyes closed slowly as if the simple blink flipped a switch. He turned towards you, dropping the phone onto the seat between, and reached across the sofa. One hand slid behind your head, the other gliding up your body as he leaned over you. He stared you down with an intense stare that flooded your system with desire, forcing you back against the couch.

“Are you not sure?” he asked darkly, his big lips pressed into a devilish smile. His hand continued its trek north, reaching the peak of your breast and resting at the summit, hot, heavy, large.

A hum of arousal was all you could offer as he pushed your legs apart with his own. His hips lay flat against your core, spreading your thighs wide, sparking a pulse that made your eyes roll.

“Perhaps I need to show you…” He pressed upwards, rubbing your covered pussy with the growing hardness in his jeans and you bit your lip against a pathetic whimper. “Remind you how big I am.” He rocked again and your breath came out in a needy cry.

“Please.”

Misha’s hand slid up to tangle in your hair. “Oh, you want it? Want me to wreck this pretty body? Fill you up good?” His lips hovered so close to yours but never landed, teasing with hot bubblegum scented breath.

“Yes.” Lust pushed you upwards, dying for a kiss, but Misha pulled away, leaving you cold and confused.

He slid away and stood before you, slowly shedding his overshirt. You sat up, twisting on the sofa as he stripped for you; not teasing, but allowing you ample time to admire each and every bulging muscle and inch of firm flesh as he trimmed the fabrics away. His arms were huge, shoulders toned and broad. His stomach was thick, his hips wide; his cock hung heavy and hard against the backdrop of his meaty left thigh.

Misha allowed you time to look, standing still as your eyes feasted. It wasn’t the first time you’d seen him naked, of course, but it was always rushed and dark before; now you could look.

Now you could memorize…

Now you could enjoy…

With a racing heart and a throbbing pussy, you climbed to your feet and walked to him, your eyes glazed over with need, lips wet and agape. You reached up for him, wanting a kiss finally, but Misha took your wrist in his wide palm and held it down.

He shook his head gently and raised his chin, peering down at you with commanding eyes. “On your knees.”

You swallowed hard at the saliva that instantly coated your tongue and sank down, guided by his firm hand. His cock twitched as you grew closer, your eyes wide as you took him in. Thick and pink and beautiful.

Misha’s fingers danced down your cheek, softly caressing as you licked your lips. You lifted your hand, ready to begin, but Misha shook his head.

“No hands.”

His hand slid back into your hair and he tugged you forward, pressing the tip of his cock against your waiting lips. You opened instantly, letting out a muffled cry of surprise when he slammed his hips forward. He hit the back of your throat and you gagged, muscles closing around him, trying to push him away.

“Not so small now, am I?” He growled as he slid out of your lips only to push back in. He was slower this time, enjoying the glide of your hot tongue beneath his cock, but he filled you up just the same.

His hand tightened in you hair, fingers wrapping around the loose strands. He gave a tug and you relaxed your throat, trying to be as open as possible for him.

“That’s a good girl,” he praised, roughly fucking into your mouth, never pulling fully out, never letting you rest. Your jaw began to ache and you swallowed around him, trying to contain the drool that slowly spilled from the corners of your lips.

“Such…a good…girl.” His teeth were clenched, stomach tightening as he jerked into you, his hand firm on the back of your head, his eyes shut tight. Another quick thrust had you moaning against him and Misha stilled suddenly, letting out a muffle cry as he came. He pressed you even closer, burying your face in the soft black forest that covered him; his legs twitching as he spilled down your throat.

He grunted, gasping for a breath as his hold on you eased. You swallowed quickly and sucked at his softening cock as he pulled away, humming happily at his salty taste.

He staggered a bit, wobbling above you as the blood returned to his head. “Dammit,” he sighed, “get up here.”

He helped you up with a strong hand and kissed you hard before you were fully on your feet.

“That was awesome,” he panted against your lips. “Thank you.”

You smiled and licked into his mouth. “Didn’t know reading fanfic would work you up so much. I should do it more often.”

Misha chuckled and pulled you close, his hands beginning to roam again; this time with a teasing hunger that drove you wild. “They’re all wrong,” he remarked, tracing the line of your throat with his pink, cracked lips.

You smiled and dragged your nails gently across his scalp, mussing his thick hair. “Ya know,” you teased as his ear came close, “there’s a few about Castiel’s…oral abilities that you might need to prove wrong…”

Misha pulled away quickly and grinned. “Yeah,” he said licking his lips and tugging you towards the bedroom, “yeah, show me some of those.”


End file.
